a strange world
by arcaneshadow
Summary: in the making so review for me and ill write more: also im very new too this site and because of a review i received i take it i put this story in the wrong catagory, my story is just a fantasy i came up with one some of my long walks :


Now I think you should now this but I am not a brave person, I don't like getting hurt but i hate seeing others hurt more. Now enjoy.

I was walking home from my friends, now it's a long walk of about 4 miles along a winding road surrounded by trees. In my opinion the road was not designed for pedestrians there were yellow street lamps that made the road dark and haunty even in the day. I was just past the first bend when I saw the girl in the trees. She was wearing this strange black dress thing, it wasn't a dress but there was no other word I can think of to describe it. Her hair was almost as black as her dress but she had a pure white face, she looked beautiful to me. I do not know why but she seemed to be calling out to, yet she did not move her lips or make any sound. She turned and walked around a tree disappearing from my view.

Now im not the type to chase random people but she was so beautiful and she was still calling out to me so I went into the woods too find her. I walked deeper and deeper into the trees, stepping over fallen branches and the large tree roots that seemed too big for the trees that ran beside the road. As I walked I noticed the trees were no longer the same, these were big tall thick trunks with many high branches. I started to worry as I stopped the air got so much warmer suddenly. I had too take off my hoody and wrap it round my waist as I lifted my bag up again I caught a glimpse of the girl as she ran away.

Why was she running? I started after her, didn't see the point not too if I walked this far too find her I wasn't about to do it for nothing, pulling my bag tighter I sprinted after her. I started to get closer to her when I saw what she was running from, this huge machine cam barrelling through the trees. It was massive and bulky made of some strange white metal. It had a chain on one hand that ended in a large mace. The other had a plain fist holding what looked like the top of a car. Completely stunned by this I just stopped dead, staring at the thing as it rushed towards me. It raised the stranged car looking thing and slammed it down on top of me.

I found out the car thing was actually a cage. I was trapped by the weight of the cage holding it down I had about a meter one way and about 4 inches up. I was fucked, nothing more I could think of would get me out of this situation. I started arguing with my self screaming why did I follow her? And what the hell was the thing that trapped me. Where the hell was I because it certainly wasn't were I started off. For a moment I nearly broke down and cried. I honestly thought I was going to die soon. I sat down in the little space I had and waited.

What seemed like forever passed I could her the thing thudding around somewhere close but other than that and a few forest noises all was silent. I found my self hoping that girl hadn't been caught, someone that beautiful would deserve the fate I thought I was about to have. Suddenly I heard a mans voice. Shouting something to someone I couldn't see. I stood up to get a better look. As I did a ma wearing some old leather style clothes looked into the cage making us both jump.

"wow, we got one boys. Seems like a young one too. Might be good for the pits" yelled the guy who looked into my cage. Next an older man with a huge beard hard blue eyes an rough scraggy hair looked into my cage. "you sure? He looks more like the servant type, I want that girl though she always seems to get away"

I thought of speaking but these guys did not seem the nice type. Instead I moved further back against my prison in a hopes of disappearing. But my hopes vanished when I heard the huge thing thudding over too me. Everything shook as it stopped and my cage was ripped up and off me. Putting my arm up to block the light I felt two people grab me and lift me up. They were anything but gentle about it and thrust me forward falling again on my knees I looked up too see the old man looking down at me, the look he was giving me was not pleasant. He crouched down and said.

"the girl you were with her yes" he asked in away that said tell me or ill hurt you.

Quickly shaking my head at his question I was about to say something when a voice said in my head not too.

"are you sure boy? We found you with her? You were running with her were u not?" he asked again

I had to think about that, to them it would have looked like I was running away from them. But when I tried to talk my throat closed up. Choking loudly

"are you a mute boy?" he roared at me.

Nodding slowly was the only option I had. So I did.

The man stood and walked off shaking his head. He had caught a mute and that blasted girl had got away again. He would just have to sell the boy into the pits so he could afford this run. He yelled to a few of his men to cart the boy up and get ready to head back. 4 men quickly ran off to carry out his orders.

I looked on as the man talking to the others walked away. Two men grabbed me by the arms and dragged me off. Once I was tied to the back of a cart which was pulled by horses I noticed it seemed strange. These men were clearly bounty hunters of some sort, they had two huge machines I could only call mechs for short as they were mechanical walkers, yet there wooden carts were pulled by horses.


End file.
